Finding transport for Thomas and Twi's team/"I Am Not Afraid"/Skipper Visits Dusty
The way for finding the transport goes in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Planes with the whole team and the song. Thomas: Now, if we're going to help Dusty racing with him in the Wings Around the Globe, we're going to need to figure out how can we race with him. James: But how can we? Luke: Yeah, we can't fly! Twilight Sparkle: I can use a new spell to keep us flying with Dusty. Rainbow Dash: And I can still use my wings! Mucker: Whoa, whoa, whoa! You can't do that. Applejack: Come again? Rattlesnake Jake: The front loader's right! Steamy: You guys wouldn't last in the race like that. Dusty Crophopper: Uh, what exactly do you mean? Puffy: This first race's going in rough conditions. Gustis: It goes through Iceland and crosses the Pacific. The freezing weather would be too much for you guys, even Rainbow. Mako: And Fluttershy's way too cowardly to try to fly high; (to Fluttershy) no offense. Fluttershy: None taken. Scootaloo: And I can only do a 3 foot hover. Shining Armor: I know that Cadance is strong, but I could never forgive myself if she were to freeze or get hurt. Gordon: How can we help Dusty, if we can't survive the conditions of the race? Willy: Not to worry, we've got it taken care of. (puts his fins in his mouth and whistles) Bring them in, Skunky! Skunky: (pulls into view with flatbeds loaded with a bunch of planes) Thomas: Cinders and ashes! Look at these planes! Twilight Sparkle: These will work just fine. Rarity: Look at them. Just look at them! James: (looking at the Red Streak) This plane has a shiny red paint! Luke: These planes are perfect for us! Stephen: Yeah, Luke! Victor: Kevin: Zecora: Dusty Crophopper: Well, these planes are really cool. Steam Driller: You're right, Dusty. Pepper Clark: Hey, what about a plane for us? Mucker: Oops. I knew we forgot something. Blythe Baxter: Yeah, we are in the race with Dusty, too, you know. Vinnie Terrio: Hey Sunil, you think you can conjure a plane with your magic? Sunil Nevla: Hold on there, Vinnie. I may be a skilled magician but I cannot conjure an entire plane! Steam Mech: Not to worry, we can get you guys a plane lickety-split. And we can modify it so that the pets can be a part of the crew! Minka Mark: Awesome! I look forward to seeing what you guys have in store for us! Dusty Crophopper: Um, please, everyone, if you all excuse me, I want to be alone in my hangar for a little while. (leaves and heads towards his hangar) Bash: If you... Dash: ...say so. Thomas: Cinders and ashes. How strange. Percy: I wonder what's wrong with Dusty. (Later at Dusty's hangar, the viewers see him looking at the Wings Around the Globe course on the map.) Dusty Crophopper: Hmm. (sighs) After hearing all those dangers I will encounter, I'm not even sure I can handle all those during all 7 legs of the whole race. Especially with my fear of heights. B-but with my best friends right by my side, I'll be unafraid of anything. I hope... (The song "I Am Not Afraid" begins.) Dusty Crophopper: High heights and high winds, Those things scare me the most All I really wanted to do is Be with Thomas, Twilight and their whole team Kinda creepy, sorta scary Yes, but maybe not so very Well in order to be brave I tell myself that I am not afraid No, not too much And if I am not afraid Not more than a touch I can be around my friends And being with them is much better We might be more brave together Then I can say I am not-'' ''What if something comes to me When it is high and really windy How very grand to stand up tall But could I even stand at all I don't have one scary feature A timid, small and frightened plane Dear oh dear, I'm just not brave I want to tell them I am not afraid No, not too much And if I am not afraid Not more than a touch I can be around my friends And being with them is much better We might be more brave together It's Wings Around the Globe, I'll face my fears Cause it's the most biggest race of the year What a very grand thing to be so brave To show myself that I am not afraid (After the song ends, Skipper turns up with Sparky pushing him.) Skipper Riley: Bad idea. You'll end up a smoking hole on the side of a mountain with your parts spread over five countries. Dusty Crophopper: What makes you say that? Skipper Riley: You're going up against the best racers in the world. And some of them don't even finish. You're sloppy on your rolls, wide on your turns, slow on your straightaways. Dusty Crophopper: You've been watching me? Skipper Riley: Yeah, watching you make a fool out of yourself. You need to be tighter getting in and out of your knife-edge. Dusty Crophopper: Okay. Skipper Riley: Any extra control input costs you speed and seconds. Dusty Crophopper: So, you think I'm over correcting? Skipper Riley: Absolutely. Rookie mistake. Dusty Crophopper: Are you giving me pointers? Skipper Riley: No! I'm telling you to forget all this racing malarkey. You just ain't built for it. You're a crop duster! Dusty Crophopper: You don't think I know that? You don't think I'' know THAT?! I'm the one who's been flying back and forth across the same fields day after day, month after month, for years! I've flown thousands of miles and I've... (sighs) ...never been anywhere. Not like you. You were built to fight, and look what you did! You're a hero. I'm just trying to prove that maybe, just maybe, I can do more than what I was built for. Skipper Riley: But having help from steam locomotives, diesel engines, a small crane, unicorns, earth ponies, pegasi, an alicorn, a dragon, a zebra, a rattlesnake, a teenage girl, a Cavalier King Charles Spaniel, a skunk, a gecko, a mongoose, a spider monkey, a panda bear, a hedgehog, trains that are part animal, and outer space trains? They couldn't be good help, they don't race in races for planes! Even if some of them ''do fly! Dusty Crophopper: You don't think I know that? You don't think I know THAT?! They have come all the way from the Island of Sodor, Equestria, Cartoon World, and Downtown City not to spend their vacation here, but to help me in any way they can! And they may not race in plane races, but... (looks back again at his framed picture of Thomas, Twilight and their whole team and their other friends) they're all my best friends, and they all believed in me and that I can do this, and they're willing to go through the whole race with me and give me their trust and support. (sighs) You know what? Just forget it. You'll never understand. Skipper Riley: 0500, tomorrow. Don't be late. (leaves with Sparky pushing him) Dusty Crophopper: Wait. 0500? Sparky: Yeah, 5:00 a.m. (Dusty then grins. The next morning, a rooster is heard crowing as Dusty is flying in the air. Thomas, Twilight, their whole team, Skipper, Sparky and Chug are there, where Skipper is mentoring Dusty on his speed and agility.) Spike: yawns I still don't know why you had to wake me up for. I love sleeping past 5 a.m. Twilight Sparkle: I'm sorry, Spike, but Skipper told Dusty that his training begins at this early. I'm just so glad that Skipper has finally decided to help Dusty and us after all! (Sparky is cleaning Skipper's binoculars with a cloth.) Sparky: (humming) Skipper Riley: Sparky, binoculars. (Sparky blows on the binoculars, and puts them on Skipper's wing. Sharky then takes out a telescope, as Mucker deploys his microscope telescope.) Chug: (to Sparky) Those are some might clean optics, there. What do you use? Some kind of shammy? Sparky: Oh, no, no, it's a special microfiber cloth. Chug: Ah. Microfiber. Sparky: Yeah, lint-free, scratch-free. I'll get you some. (Dusty is confused by hearing Sparky and Chug talking on the radio, and Skipper is distracted by their conversation.) Sparky: I got an ex-Navy buddy who sells them to me wholesale. I helped him set up his web... Skipper Riley: Knock it off! (Chug and Sparky then stop talking and start being sensible. As Chug is holding the microfiber cloth, he drops it, and Sparky catches it.) Skipper Riley: We got a lot of work to do. Sparky: (whispers to Chug) I'll hook you up. Chug: Thanks. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) All right, Dusty, remember this. It ain't how fast you fly, it's how you fly fast. Dusty Crophopper: Roger that. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Show me what you got. Dusty Crophopper: Watch this! (does a treeline mogul) Oh, yeah. Thomas: Dusty's doing good. Twilight Sparkle: Exactly. Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Great, you can go up and down. What else? Show me your turns. Dusty Crophopper: Here we go! (does a knife-edge to the left) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You think that was good? That stunk! Knife-edge those elm trees. (as Dusty does so) Oh, come on. Keep your nose up! Sparky: Hey, Skip. (points up to the sky) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You want speed, right? Dusty Crophopper: (through the radio) Yeah! Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Serious, bolt-rattling speed? Dusty Crophopper: Oh, yeah! Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Then look up. (Dusty does so, and a frown appears on his face.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Do you see those clouds? (as the screen shows some long clouds with a jet stream) The highway in the sky. Tailwinds like nothing you've never flown. What are you waiting for? (Dusty reluctantly starts to fly up into the sky.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Come on, power up. Firewall thrust. Max torque, max torque! (as Dusty flies up high into the sky) All right, looking right. Hold V-Y, Dusty. Max rate, now. (Dusty continues flying above the clouds nervously.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) Your nose is too high! Get your nose down! (Dusty then looks down as the ground appears to get lower in his vision.) Skipper Riley: (through the radio) You're gonna stall! Ease off the pitch! Nose down! Dusty Crophopper: Oh! (flies back down) Skipper Riley: Hey, what are you doing?! Willy: He's flying back down! Thomas: Something must be wrong. We must ask Dusty right away. (leaves with Percy going with him) Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts